Computer programs have been developed to perform various operations on structured data objects. Structured data objects include a collection of elements that are arranged with respect to each other in a defined manner. Some examples of structured data objects include images, videos, dense graphs, and crystal lattices. For example, a two-dimensional grayscale image may have many pixels that are arranged into a grid of rows and columns, which may be stored as a two-dimensional array of pixels in computer memory. Image processing techniques have been developed that operate on such a two-dimensional array of pixels when the image is loaded into memory. For example, color filters, smoothing, blurring, and sharpening filters have been developed to operate on an array of pixels in an image. With advances in the capabilities of cameras and other technological systems, the resolution of digital images and, more generally, the size (e.g., element count) of other data objects has continued to increase.